Uncontrolled
by luksem
Summary: [Chapter 2][Ini adalah remake dari novel 不可抗力 oleh Lan Lin] Luhan yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan selama 12 tahun di panti asuhan, sejak kecil selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang putri. Di sisi lain, Oh Sehun yakin jika dirinya normal. Dia tidak menyukai seorang laki-laki dengan cara yang sakit seperti itu [YAOI]
1. Prolog

Title : Uncontrolled Love

Original : 不可抗力 上,下

Author : Lan Lin

English translator : AnneNoh

* * *

Luhan yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan selama 12 tahun di panti asuhan, sejak kecil selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang putri yang berharap seorang pangeran tampan baik hati datang menyelamatkannya dan membawa ia pergi ke tempat yang indah.

Namun, tidak seperti harapannya, siapa yang datang padanya bukanlah seorang pangeran tampan baik hati, melainkan seorang Tuan Muda manja dan keras kepala yang tidak pernah bisa dibantah, Oh Sehun.

Di sisi lain, Oh Sehun yakin jika dirinya normal. Dia tidak menyukai laki-laki dengan cara yang sakit seperti itu. Si pria kurus Luhan membuat dirinya mulai meragukan hal itu. Jadi dia mengirim Luhan ke tempat yang jauh sehingga ia tidak harus melihat wajahnya lagi.

Sehun menyingkirkan Luhan tanpa tahu jika si pria kurus itulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat ia mempertahankan kewarasannya.

 _Sehun membutuhkan Luhan._

* * *

P.s : Disarankan untuk tidak menonton versi filmnya. Hehe. Tapi kalo mau nonton juga, yo wis silahkan :))


	2. Pertemuan

Luhan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas momen dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Oh Sehun.

Cuaca begitu cerah hari itu. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain asik bermain kejar-kejaran, dia lebih memilih duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku panjang di sisi taman dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Itu adalah buku lama yang sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali jumlahnya dia baca. Satu-satunya buku yang dia punya. Sehingga, tidak peduli berapa kali dia membaca setiap lembar halaman dalam buku, ia masih tetap tampak penuh minat ketika membacanya seolah itu adalah pertama kalinya dia membacanya.

Ketika Luhan memejamkan mata, dia bisa dengan mudah memvisualisasikan alur kisah dalam buku. Semua adegan disana memiliki efek tiga dimensi yang tampak jauh lebih realistis di kepalanya. Dan itu menakjubkan.

Luhan dan semua gadis di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal begitu mengagumi sosok seorang Pangeran. Pangeran berkuda putih tampan dengan pakaian kesatria yang akan mengayunkan pedang magisnya untuk mengalahkan seekor naga jahat. Dan kemudian akan melangkah menuju istana untuk membangunkan sang Putri tidur.

Luhan selalu membaca setiap lembar halaman dengan perasaan iri.

Dia ingin menjadi seorang Putri juga. Seperti dalam cerita yang dibacanya, yang akan selalu berakhir dengan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Luhan berusia dua belas tahun ketika itu, tapi tampangnya membuat dia tampak lebih muda dari usianya. Dibanding dengan anak dua belas tahun, Luhan lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak delapan tahun. Dia juga begitu lemah, dan sering kali ia terlihat seolah dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar di atas kakinya sendiri.

Luhan dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan bernama 'Sumber Kebahagiaan'. Sebuah nama yang tipikal akan di berikan pada setiap panti asuhan dimanapun.

Sebagaimana nama dari tempat dimana ia dibesarkan, sejujurnya, Luhan masih belum memahami arti dari kata kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Apakah bahagia berarti memakai pakaian bagus, atau makan banyak daging? Luhan tidak tahu. Dia selalu memakai pakaian yang bagus hanya ketika reporter datang untuk meliput, dan akan mendapat daging tambahan hanya saat natal.

Impian terbesar setiap anak di panti asuhan adalah diadopsi. Memiliki ayah dan ibu yang akan menyayangi mereka seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Tidak peduli apakah orang tua angkat mereka kaya atau tidak, anak-anak akan tetap sangat senang dan merasa istimewa saat terpilih.

Luhan, disisi lain tidak berani memimpikan hal yang sama seperti itu. Dia merasa dirinya tidak pandai, agak bodoh dan begitu lamban. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengadopsi anak seperti dia. Begitu pikirnya.

Jadi, ketika Suster Ahn, salah seorang biarawati di panti asuhan memanggilnya untuk menemui salah satu tamu, ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk merespon.

Luhan mengambil buku berharganya dan menyembunyikan itu dibelakang punggung kecilnya, sementara ia memenuhi panggilan Suster Ahn. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan pakaian yang tampak mahal berdiri di hadapannya, mengerutkan dahi ketika menatap Luhan, dan Luhan agak merasa ketakutan untuk menatapnya balik.

Penampilan anak itu begitu rapi. Dia tampan, dan ketika dia tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih, wajahnya tampak seolah seseorang menaburkan bubuk piksi disana. Kerlap-kerlip layaknya kristal di malam hari.

 _Dia seperti_...visualisasi sosok pangeran dalam cerita di bukunya.

Semua yang ada padanya seolah menunjukan jika dia bukanlah anak sembarangan. Seorang anak kaya yang begitu dimanjakan dan akan mendapat apapun yang dia inginkan hanya dengan sekali ucap.

"Aigoooo! Lucunyaa..." Si pangeran sumringah, menempatkan satu tangannya di bahu Luhan dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mencubit pipinya dengan gemas seolah pipi Luhan adalah mainan. Kemudian dia dengan cepat menarik segenggam rambut Luhan dan berseru. "Mommy rambutnya lebih lembut dari bulu Iris!"

Luhan menunjukan wajah kesakitan. Sepasang tinju kecilnya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia ingin menangis tapi dia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Apa kau perempuan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku laki-laki..."

"Ck, laki-laki?" kata anak itu kecewa. Dia melepaskan rambut Luhan dan menatapnya sebelum kemudian kembali mecubit pipinya dengan gemas. "Apa ini?! Wajahmu seperti perempuan, bagaimana mungkin kau laki-laki? Apa kau bercanda? Cepat jelaskan!"

Air mata Luhan hampir jatuh, pipinya mulai terasa panas, karena cubitan anak itu yang begitu keras.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin menangis?"

Suster selalu berkata untuk jangan pernah menangis di depan tamu. Katanya itu adalah perilaku orang yang tidak berpendidikan, dan mereka yang melakukan itu harus dihukum dengan tidak diberi makan malam. Jadi, Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak menangis? Ayo menangislah, biarkan aku melihatmu menangis." Anak itu mencubit pipinya semakin keras. "Aku akan berhenti mencubitmu hanya jika kau menangis."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca penuh dengan air mata, tapi ia masih bertahan untuk tidak merengek.

"Menjengkelkan. Kau benar-benar tidak patuh. Ayo menangislah! Cepat menangis sekarang juga!" teriaknya tidak sabar.

"Sehunie, berhenti mengganggunya. Kalau dia tidak mau menurut lebih baik kita mencari anak lain. Jangan mengasarinya seperti itu,"

"Nyonya Oh, Luhan masih muda dan terlalu naif." Suster tersenyum dan mencoba ikut untuk membujuk Sehun. "Tuan muda, ayo kita menemui anak lain yang lebih..."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin anak ini!" Sehun keras kepala, terus mencubit Luhan sampai pipinya mulai terasa perih. "Ayo menangislah! Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menangis!"

Luhan tidak peduli lagi meskipun dia tidak akan mendapat makan malamnya. Dia menatap anak itu dengan pandangan memohon dan putus asa sebelum kemudian bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan dia mulai merengek.

"Berhenti, Oh Sehun!"

"Tuan Muda Oh..."

Luhan tetap diam, tapi air matanya sudah menetes turun dari matanya.

"Akhirnya!" Sehun mendesah gembira dan bertepuk tangan. "Bukankan akan lebih mudah kalau kau menangis lebih cepat. Mommy, aku mau anak ini. Ayo bawa dia pulang, aku ingin bermain dengannya!" Luhan melebarkan mata heran. "Hei, siapa namamu? Aku akan mengadopsimu, dan aku adalah Tuanmu mulai sekarang." Sehun bersikap seperti dia adalah orang dewasa. Ia tersenyum, menepuk kepala Luhan lembut, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat mommy-nya yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik. "Benarkan mommy?"

Ibu muda itu tersenyum masam. Alih-alih menjawab, dia mengingatkan. "Dia tidak seperti Iris, jadi kau tidak boleh memperlakukan dia seenaknya dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal padanya. Mengerti?"

"Terserah. Apapun, asalkan aku bisa memilikinya." Sehun tampak seperti malaikat ketika dia cemberut, begitu berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia akan patuh dan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, dan jika dia tidak mau melakukannya aku akan menghukumnya!"

Mendengar itu, Luhan secara naluriah mundur selangkah dan bersembunyi di balik jubah Suster Ahn.

"Hei, kemari. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah barumu." Sehun mengulurkan tangan, mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat. "Kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi. Kita akan tinggal di rumah besar dengan taman yang luas dan indah."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mau mendengarku?!" Sehun dengan kasar meraih tangan Luhan dan sekali lagi mencubit pipinya, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. "Ingat ya, aku adalah Tuanmu mulai sekarang. Jika kau menurut, mematuhi perintahku dan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Sehun berjanji, kemudian dia tersenyum.

.

Pada akhirnya Luhan mengikuti langkah kecil Sehun menuju mobilnya hari itu, membawa serta tas kecil lusuh berisi buku cerita tua miliknya.

Ketika mereka sampai, hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan adalah ketakjuban, melihat akan betapa megahnya mansion Oh sampai sampai membuat dia sulit untuk menggambarkannya. Luhan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya melewati sebuah pintu ganda yang tinggi, sambil terus mengulang kalimat yang sama di kepalanya. _'Besar sekali, begitu indah seperti istana kerajaan...'_

Mereka duduk di sofa rendah yang luas di ruang tamu. Di atas meja ada sebuah mangkuk kaca transparan yang tampak jernih dan berkilauan dengan apel Washington dan anggur California di atasnya. Luhan memandangnya ingin tahu: bertanya-tanya apakah itu bisa dimakan atau tidak. Mereka terlalu indah untuk menjadi makanan.

Kemudian Sehun menempatkan salah satu buah apel disana ke tangan Luhan dan Luhan segera panik ketika Sehun mengisyaratkan dia untuk memakannya.

"Apa ini tidak perlu untuk dipotong?" Dia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Eh?"

"Kita akan membaginya...'kan?"

Sehun tertegun sesaat, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Kenapa juga kita harus berbagi satu buah apel?"

Luhan tampak ragu. "Semuanya...untukku?"

"Ya, tentu saja itu untukmu." Sehun mengambil mangkuk buah itu dan menempatkannya di pangkuan Luhan. "Semuanya milikmu, kau bisa makan semuanya dan kalau ini masih kurang aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya lagi untukmu.."

"Mengambil lagi?" Luhan tertegun, sudah benar-benar lupa pada memar di wajahnya akibat bocah yang sama yang memberinya semangkuk buah-buahan. Sekarang dia menatap anak itu penuh rasa sukur seperti seekor anak kucing lucu dan menggemaskan. "Kau benar-benar baik,"

"Eh? Ah, ya...tentu saja."

Entah bagaimana, Sehun merasa begitu puas dan bangga mendapat pujian seperti itu dari Luhan.

Teman bermain barunya ini tampak sangat lemah dan bodoh. Tipikal seorang yang akan mudah di _bully_. Namun begitu, dia juga tampak rapuh dan indah.

"Enak?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum malu. "Enak...hehe,"

"Yaampun, imutnyaa!"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap rambut coklat Luhan. Luhan begitu imut dan menggemaskan seperti Iris.

Ah tidak tidak, dia jauh lebih imut dan lebih menggemaskan dari anjing manapun yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermain.

 _Oh, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang juga._

Sehun tanpa pikir dua kali segera mendekat padanya, membungkuk, dan memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan sementara menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman.

"Selama kau berperilaku baik dan patuh. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan baik padamu dan memberikan apapun yang kamu inginkan,"

"Umm..." Luhan ingat apa yang selalu Suster katakan. Kita harus berterima kasih pada orang yang memberi kita makanan dan menunjukan rasa terima kasih kita pada mereka. Jadi, Luhan mengangguk sungguh-sungguh, berjanji akan bersikap baik dan patuh sebagaimana keinginan Sehun.

.

Sejak hari itu dan seterusnya, ia telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh. Orang luar mengenalnya sebagai anak angkat keluarga Oh, namun pada kenyataannya, sebenarnya, dia hanya setara dengan seorang pelayan yang bertugas melayani sang Tuan muda. Menemaninya bermain atau belajar layaknya seorang pelayan yang melayani putra mahkota sedari mereka kecil di jaman kerajaan. Luhan berharap, jika dia beruntung, ketika dia lebih tua nanti, keluarga Oh bisa menjadikannya sebagai pelayan sungguhan.

Bagi Oh Sehun, hubungan mereka berdua bahkan lebih sederhana lagi dari itu. Luhan telah menjadi pengganti dari hewan peliharaannya yang berharga, Iris.

Ketika dia merasa puas dan senang pada Luhan, dia akan menepuk kepalanya atau memeluk Luhan sebagai hadiah. Dan sebaliknya jika dia merasa tidak senang dan tidak puas dia akan memukul pantat Luhan dengan bantal atau bahkan mencubit pipinya dengan keras dan hanya akan melepasnya jika si anak mungil menangis.

Luhan selalu berharap dia akan bertemu seorang pangeran tampan baik hati, namun pada kenyataannya yang ditemuinya adalah seorang pangeran tampan rewel yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Tempramen Oh Sehun begitu buruk. Dia arogan, dominan, cepat marah dan bahkan juga agresif. Namun untungnya meski begitu, dia tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan apapun selain mencubit pipi Luhan.

Ketika mereka lebih tua, Luhan mengira, mungkin Sehun akan merasa itu tidak cukup jika hanya mencubit pipinya saja.

* * *

.

* * *

Suara dering alarm membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya. Terkantuk-kantuk, dia mengulurkan tangan, meraba nakas untuk mematikannya. Setelah itu ia refleks meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

 _Oh, ini tidak bengkak._

Luhan menghela napas. Lega, karena untungnya itu hanya mimpi. Kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu mencubit pipinya di masa lalu terkenang kuat diingatannya, seringkali membuat ia memimpikannya kembali.

Dia 27 tahun sekarang, dan itu memalukan karena ia masih saja merasa agak takut jika harus melihat jari-jari Sehun.

Sudah lama dia tidak memimpikan kenangan masa kecilnya itu. Tapi dia memimpikannya kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun saat dia tahu jika Sehun akan pulang dari Inggris hari ini.

Bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang setelah mereka tidak bertemu cukup lama? Luhan sungguh ingin tahu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang akan menjemput dia di bandara secara khusus sementara yang harus dirinya lakukan hanya pergi bekerja di perusahaan seperti biasa.

Tempat yang saat ini dia tinggali adalah sebuah rumah yang masih berada di lingkungan mansion Oh, namun itu terpisah dengan mansion utama tempat dimana keluarga Oh tinggal.

Setalah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia berjalan keluar menuruni tangga, kemudian berkerut bingung saat mendengar keributan di ruang tengah. Apa yang terjadi? Ini masih terlalu pagi.

"Tuan Muda Han, Tuan Muda Hun telah kembali," kata Bibi Jung, salah seorang pelayan di rumah ini.

"Huh?"

Luhan masih belum bisa memproses informasi itu dengan baik di kepalanya, ketika seseorang menerkamnya tiba-tiba, membuat ia bergeser empat atau lima langkah ke belakang.

"Xiao Lu...Aku sangat merindukanmu~"

Luhan melebarkan matanya, berusaha melihat wajah orang yang baru saja menerkamnya. "Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan terdengar tidak yakin.

"Ya, tentu saja ini aku." Kata orang itu tersinggung. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalku?" Ia merajuk.

Itu menggelikan, melihat seorang yang tampak begitu jantan dan tidak imut sama sekali merajuk seperti itu.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Sehun menempel padanya seperti seekor gurita. "Bukankah kau harusnya bertemu Tuan dan Nyonya Besar di bandara sekarang?"

"Ya memang. Tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin aku lihat saat tiba. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan harus naik bus yang sesak hari ini karena aku tidak bisa menyewa taksi. Aku lupa memberi tahu jika aku akan pulang lebih cepat dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama karena aku terlalu merindukanmu...Xiao Lu kau merindukanku juga, 'kan? Cepat, katakan kalau kau rindu aku juga Xiao Lu!" Sehun menuntut sementara Luhan mulai berkeringat.

Sekarang Sehun jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia lebih kuat, tampan dan lebih percaya diri juga. Fakta jika Sehun akan berusia 24 tahun dalam beberapa bulan lagi, tidak sama sekali merubah sifat manjanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Besar akan sangat senang melihatmu Sehun,"

"Ya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku senang juga,"

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu..." cibirnya.

Luhan senang, tentu saja. Lebih dari senang bahkan, sampai ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan kesenangannya itu.

Luhan adalah seorang yang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Dan dia hanya akan tersenyum kecil atau menangis untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya.

Seperti yang dilakukannya kini.

Luhan tersenyum tenang dan memegang erat tangan Sehun. Namun begitu, meski dia tampak tenang dari luar, dalam pikirannya ia tengah melompat lompat bahagia.

Sehun kembali, dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dari itu untuknya.

"Xiao Lu, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Mereka duduk di sofa, Bibi Jung menempatkan cangkir teh dan cemilan di atas meja di depan mereka sebelum kemudian ia pergi ke mansion utama untuk memberi tahu Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Oh jika anak semata wayang mereka telah kembali dan mereka tidak harus repot-repot pergi ke bandara untuk menjemputnya.

Sehun terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Duduk terlalu dekat dengan Luhan sampai si pria kurus bisa merasakan tiupan napas Sehun pada wajahnya ketika dia bicara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku mematahkan jari seseorang saat aku naik bus untuk pulang pagi ini,"

"Eh!?" Luhan terkejut. Berpikir jika sekarang Sehun tidak hanya memiliki kebiasaan mencubit wajah seseorang, tapi mematahkan jari mereka juga. Refleks Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Kenapa? Apa dia mencuri dompetmu?"

"Tidak." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan menggertakan gigi, mengingat kembali apa yang dialaminya pagi ini. Itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menjijikan. "Dia menggerayangiku! Ck, dasar tidak normal..."

"Menggerayangimu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti dan Sehun menjelaskan.

"Ya, bus sangat sesak, dan dia mengambil keuntungan dari itu untuk diam-diam menggerayangi pantatku, aku menangkap tangannya dan memberinya pelajaran sampai tulang jarinya patah...oh, dia bahkan sampai tidak bisa menangis saking sakitnya."

Luhan tersenyum diam-diam. Berpikir jika Oh Sehun masihlah Oh Sehun yang sama yang Luhan kenal. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Tapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang wanita, kau tidak harus sekasar itu padanya..."

"Wanita?" Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak tidak, dia bukan wanita, dia adalah seorang pria tua botak tidak normal. Xiao Lu, kau tahu apa itu homo 'kan?"

"Ah, gay..." Luhan tertegun, dan kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak normal, benar-benar menjijikan, aku benci homoseksual." Sehun cemberut. "Seorang pria dengan pria? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa mereka tidak jijik ketika berhubungan seks? Astaga, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak berselera makan.."

Meski dia sudah tahu fakta itu. Fakta jika Sehun adalah seorang _homophobic_ , tapi tetap saja, mendengar Sehun mengatakannya langsung di depannya, membuat harapan yang dimiliki Luhan selama ini seketika hancur berkeping keping.

* * *

 _ **Continue...**_


	3. Rahasia

"Xiao Lu, masih belum selesai juga?" tanya Sehun untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya sore itu, membuat Luhan agak tidak enak hati membuat Tuan Mudanya menunggu ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya terlalu lama.

"Um..sebentar lagi..." katanya.

Luhan merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang malas, namun dengan adanya Sehun, itu membuat dia tampak seperti seorang karyawan malas dan tidak kompeten. Karena dibanding dengan dirinya, tentu Sehun selalu lebih cepat dan lebih akurat dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kau benar-benar lamban." Sehun tampak kesal, ia berkali-kali melihat arlojinya sambil menggerutu. "Ini sudah setengah jam! Aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau harus terus menunggu seperti ini!"

Menanggapi gerutuan Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa. Ia mengakui kekompetenan Sehun dalam pekerjaannya memang mengagumkan, namun tentu saja, bagaimanapun tidak semua orang beruntung memiliki kemampuan luar biasa seperti dirinya. Terutama bagi Luhan yang selama dua belas tahun hidupnya, hanya mendapat pendidikan nonformal di panti asuhan. Luhan seperti selembar kertas kosong yang membutuhkan banyak waktu dan usaha untuk perlahan mengisi kekosongan itu.

Kecerdasan lahiriahnyapun terhitung biasa-biasa saja. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbelakang diantara teman-temannya yang lain dalam hal apapun. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia bisa menyamai kinerja Oh Sehun si jenius yang telah pergi ke banyak tempat jauh untuk semakin mengasah kejeniusannya. Sehun akan mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun dengan cepat, sementara Luhan, dia sudah patut disamakan dengan jalannya seekor siput.

Luhan tidak bicara, karena Sehun pasti akan menganggap itu buang-buang waktu dan hanya akan membuatnya lebih marah lagi. Si pria tinggi berkali lipat lebih buas dari biasanya saat dia lapar. Luhan tidak berani mendebat, dan hanya fokus, berpacu melawan waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tersisa.

"Sehun-ah, kau lebih baik pulang duluan." Luhan menyarankan, berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, dan itu hanya membuatnya bekali-kali melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa?!" Sehun merengut marah, mendengar sarannya.

"Kau tidak harus menungguku selesai, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat."

"Kau bercanda! Apa kau bercanda?"

"Eh?" Tidak ada yang menyuruh Sehun menunggunya lagian. "Kau sudah lapar, bukankah akan lebih baik kau pulang duluan?"

"Mengesalkan! Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku makan malam, dan kau harusnya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan!"

"U-ugh..." Luhan gugup. _Harusnya aku tidak bicara_. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Sehun kini duduk di kursi di samping Luhan, menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan di dadanya, menatap pria kurus di sampingnya dengan tidak sabar. Dalam penglihatannya gerakan Luhan begitu kaku tampak seperti sebuah robot gagal program.

Sehun mengawasi Luhan selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian dia dengan kesal memutuskan. "Aku akan membantumu, berikan semua pekerjaanmu padaku"

.

Sifat manja Sehun benar-benar menghilang, dan tergantikan dengan gurat keseriusan jika dia sudah melakukan pekerjaan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, sepasang alis sempurnanya menukik dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

Dia benar-benar tampak sangat menarik dan berkali lipat lebih mempesona dalam mode serius seperti itu.

Sejak tadi Luhan merasakan suhu udara di sekitarnya meningkat, membuat dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Pekerjaannya benar-benar berantakan, dan ketika Sehun memerikasanya dia berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Sehun yang kini tampak seperti reinkarnasi godzzila.

* * *

.

* * *

"Xiao Lu, kau benar benar tidak berguna." Aura Sehun gelap seperti pantat panci dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk ketika mereka kembali ke rumah. "Kau tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali sementara aku sudah berada jauh di atasmu."

Luhan juga berharap bisa menunjukan peningkatan di depan Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku benar-benar lapar, dimana Bibi Jung? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Ah!" Luhan baru ingat. "Bibi Jung minta cuti karena dia ingin menemui putrinya...maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu tentang itu Sehun..." kata Luhan penuh rasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahu Sehun lebih cepat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sepertinya kau harus pergi ke mansion utama untuk makan malam."

Sehun mengerutkan alis tidak senang. "Aku menunggu begitu lama untukmu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu supaya aku bisa makan malam denganmu disini, dan sekarang kau menyuruh aku pergi? Beraninya kau! Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Ugh..." Luhan tidak akan berdaya jika Sehun sudah marah. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke restoran..."

"Aku lelah." Sehun melonggarkan dasinya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan diri di atas sofa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanan..."

"Aku tidak mau makan _junkfood_."

Luhan sudah melayani pria ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan harusnya dia sudah hapal jika Sehun tidak pernah bisa dibantah. Luhan berdiri gelisah di depan Sehun, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kalau begitu...aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu."

Akhirnya, Sehun menyetujui ide Luhan yang satu ini dan si pria kurus menghela napas lega.

Tidak repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya lebih dulu, dia cepat pergi ke dapur untuk melihat isi kulkas. Ada beberapa bahan makanan disana, dan itu cukup untuk membuat hidangan sederhana. _Syukurlah..._

Memakai setelan jas dan apron memang tampak benar-benar aneh untuk dilihat, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Dia mengaduk masakannya di atas wajan sambil sesekali melihat Sehun, memastikan si pria kelaparan tidak mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun di ruang tamu.

"Xiao Lu, sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Luhan menyeka butiran keringat di dahinya.

"Aku lapar..."

Tahu-tahu Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya, mengertakan gigi, menunjukan ekpresi menakutkan. Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika dia merasakan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, dagu runcing si pria tinggi itu di tempatkan di bahu sempitnya, membuat Luhan nyaris kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"S-sebentar...tunggu sebentar lagi."

Luhan menatap wajan di depannya, wajahnya mulai terasa menghangat sementara ia merasakan tiupan napas Sehun di telinganya. Pria tinggi itu yang sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu membuat suara mengunyah yang aneh. Dia tidak pernah menunggu apapun seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang Sehun harus belajar apa itu arti kesabaran.

"Aku ingin makan sekarang juga."

"U-ugh, ya, tunggu...sebentar lagi. Kau harus bersabar. Oh..." Luhan gemetaran, spatula di tangannya terlepas seketika ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menggigit telinganya.

"Mengesalkan. Aku sangat kelaparan dan kau tidak memberiku makanan untuk dimakan, jadi karena tidak ada makanan aku akan memakan manusia. Aku akan memakanmu Xiao Lu..."

Sehun terus menggigitnya, membuat telinganya mulai terasa sakit dan kesemutan. Dia tahu Sehun melakukan ini bukan karena ia ingin menggodanya, tapi tetap saja meski begitu wajah Luhan tetap berubah merah. Punggungnya menempel pada dada lebar Sehun, dan sepasang tangan panjang dan kuat pria itu kini memeluk pinggangnya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan Sehun dan otot perutnya yang terhalang kain kemeja yang mereka pakai, dan itu membuat si pria kurus merasa pusing dan sulit bernapas.

Luhan mengais sisa-sisa kewarasannya untuk perlahan memindahkan masakannya ke atas piring. Sehun bersorak gembira, cepat melepas pegangannya dari Luhan untuk meraih piring di depannya.

"Hmm...kelihatannya enak."

Dia meninggalkan Luhan dengan gairahnya yang tidak terpenuhi di dapur setelah itu. Meski perlakuan Sehun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan kehilangan akalnya.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat dengan napas rendah sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia menuangkan minyak ke atas wajan lagi, siap untuk menggoreng hidangan kedua.

.

"Xiao Lu, kau yang terbaik, ini benar-benar seleraku."

Makanan memang bisa membuat keajaiban. Seorang yang tampak seperti binatang buas yang akan membunuh siapapun sebelumnya itu kini berubah jinak dan terlihat begitu gembira dengan senyum cerah memegang sumpit.

Luhan menempatkan hidangan terakhirnya di atas meja. Bajunya terlihat kotor karena belum sempat dia bersihkan.

Ia duduk dan menghela napas. Merasa lelah dan tidak berselera makan. Diam-diam Luhan menyaksikan Sehun yang tampak begitu lahap menyantap masakannya.

"Xiao Lu, buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

Luhan refleks membuka mulutnya dan Sehun memasukan sepotong bacon asap ke dalam sana.

"Enak tidak?" Sehun tersenyum, tampak seolah dia sedang memberi makan hewan peliharaannya.

"Enak..."

"Aku akan menginap disini malam ini," kata Sehun.

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut. _Menginap..._

Dia kemudian berubah gugup. Terlalu gugup bahkan sampai ia tidak bisa memegang sumpitnya dengan benar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengan Xiao Lu,"

"Tapi kita sudah besar." Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Aku akan merapikan kamar tamu..."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan tidur denganmu. Aku ingin memelukmu saat tidur seperti dulu."

Butir-butir keringat mulai kembali terbentuk di dahi Luhan. "I-itu...sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering mengigau dan itu akan membuatmu tidak nyaman.."

Alasan seperti itu tentu saja tidak bisa mengurungkan niat Sehun. Dia keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah. _Ingat?_

.

Ketika Sehun tengah mandi, Luhan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membersihkan kamarnya dari hal-hal yang sekiranya akan membuat Sehun tahu orientasi seksualnya. Laci nakasnya berisi barang-barang lama Sehun yang Luhan kumpulkan diam-diam sejak lama. Itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuknya dan dia memastikan itu terkunci dengan baik. Karena jika tidak, Sehun akan bisa dengan mudah tahu jika Luhan adalah gay yang sudah lama menyukainya, dan Luhan takut, jika Sehun tahu semuanya, dia malah akan menjauh dan membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Xiao Lu, aku tidak tahu apa kau yang terlalu menghemat atau kau yang memang pelit sampai kau tidak mengganti satupun furnitur di rumah ini." Sehun berkata ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menghempaskan diri di atas sofa kemudian, dan meraih remote tv. Menekan-nekan tombolnya guna mencari kanal yang sekiranya menarik untuk ditonton.

Furnitur di rumah ini sudah sangat tua. Sehun menyadarinya saat makan malam tadi. Ketika dia berjalan di sekitar rumah, tidak ada satupun hal yang berubah. Perabotannya masih tampak sama. Meja makan, tempat makan malamnya tadi bahkan masih belum diganti juga. Sehun ingat dia pernah dengan nakalnya menggoreskan pisau di atas permukaan kayu mahoni itu ketika dia kecil dulu. Dan bekasnya masih tertinggal disana.

"Benarkah? Desain rumah ini dan isinya sesuai dengan prefensi Tuan Besar,"

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu ketinggalan jaman. Ayolah. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk merenovasi rumah ini besok dan mengganti semua perabotannya,"

"Tidak perlu Sehun, aku tidak masalah memakai barang-barang lama," tolak Luhan halus.

"Xiao Lu, kau itu terlalu hemat dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghabiskan uang. Jika seperti itu terus, kau akan kesulitan untuk mendapat pacar."

Sehun 22 tahun ketika dia pergi meninggalkan Korea. Luhan sendiri yang mengantarnya ke bandara, dan ketika pulang, semua yang dia lakukan adalah duduk termenung di atas sofa tua ini sampai pagi menjelang. Lupa untuk makan ataupun tidur karena saking bingung dan frustasinya.

Mungkin itu adalah saat dimana ia pertama kalinya menyadari jika dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia lakukan. Dan mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang mendapatkan pacar, itu hanya membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis.

 _Pacar..._

"Tapi itu bagus kalau kau tidak punya pacar, karena kau adalah milikku. Dan selama kau bisa membuatku senang, itu akan lebih dari cukup." Sehun tersenyum. "Jadilah anak baik, kemari dan biarkan aku memelukmu." Ia mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat dengan tangannya, dan Luhan membeku mendapat perintah itu.

Luhan selalu bersikap seperti dia adalah peliharaan Sehun selama bertahun-tahun, dan perintah seperti ini tentu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi itu dulu, ketika mereka masih kecil, dan Luhan sekarang 27 tahun, menuruti perintah seperti itu, itu agak sedikit tidak nyaman.

"I-itu...lebih baik kita tidak..."

"Tidak?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, tampak tidak senang.

Tidak peduli bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, si Tuan Muda yang lahir dengan sendok emas ini tidak akan pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Perlakuan yang di terimanya dari Sehun akan tetap sama, dan satu-satunya perbedaan hanyalah sekarang dia adalah pria dewasa 27 tahun, dan bukan anak-anak lagi.

Luhan tersenyum gugup sambil perlahan menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun, berusaha membayangkan jika dirinya hanyalah seekor anjing berbulu piaraan Sehun. Jadi, dia tidak boleh memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas hanya karena Sehun memeluk dan membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seperti kebiasaanya, Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dan memeluk pria kurus itu di pangkuannya sementara matanya melihat ke arah televisi.

"Xiao Lu, rambutmu begitu halus. Dan kulitmu halus juga.."

Sehun menyukai sesuatu yang halus dan lembut dan Luhan adalah objek sempurna dari sesuatu yang disukainya itu. Semua yang ada di diri Luhan hanya begitu lembut dan halus dan Sehun begitu menyukai ketika ia menyentuhnya. Ketika mereka kecil dulu, Sehun akan mengusap rambut dan setiap inci wajah Luhan berulang kali sampai si pria kurus meraskan wajahnya membengkak.

"Ugh, halus sekali..." Sehun merasa mood-nya jauh lebih baik.

Usapannya kemudian turun ke leher Luhan hingga mencapai kerah piyamanya. Napas Luhan mulai berantakan. Ia berusaha keras menahan gairahnya, sementara Sehun sibuk membelai Luhan, sementara matanya fokus ke arah televisi. Luhan mendongak melihatnya, mengagumi betapa tampannya Oh Sehun. Pria itu memiliki dahi yang halus, bibir tipis namun penuh, tulang hidung yang tinggi dan pandangan yang tegas dengan sepasang alis sempurna menukik di atasnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir jika Sehun adalah seorang yang kejam namun seksi.

Luhan meringkuk menyedihkan di pangkuan Sehun, dia dengan jelas bisa merasakan otot otot keras Sehun dibalik kaos tipisnya, dan ia juga bisa mencium aroma Sehun yang begitu segar dan maskulin. Membuat ia nyaris kehilangan akalnya.

Sehun dengan sengaja membelai dan mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sayang untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat mata si pria kurus berubah sayu dan jantungnya berdetak makin cepat.

Luhan takut Sehun menyadari semua itu, jadi Luhan berusaha membuang pikiran kotornya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Apapun, selain kaki Sehun yang terasa begitu kuat dan panjang layaknya kaki seorang selebriti atau super model yang kini dia duduki.

Sehun tidak bisa menonton acara yang ditontonnya sampai selesai karena ia sudah terlalu mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Luhan menghela napas lega dan ia bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal karena akhirnya posisi yang terlalu intim untuknya itu berakhir. Luhan beranjak hendak pergi, namun Sehun kembali memeluknya. Kali ini dari belakang, membuatnya terkesiap.

"Xiao Lu, pindahlah ke mansion utama besok." Itu bukanlah permintaan melainkan perintah.

"E-eh? Tapi Tuan Besar menyuruhku tinggal disini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Meski Luhan tercatat sebagai bagian dari keluarga oh, faktanya, tuan dan Nyonya Besar Oh tetaplah hanya menganggap ia sebagai orang luar. Mereka telah menunggu Sehun tumbuh dewasa sampai dia tidak membutuhkan pelayan pribadi lagi, sehingga mereka bisa menyuruh Luhan pindah.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Kalau aku bilang pindah, ya pindah. Bilang aku yang menyuruhmu kalau mereka bertanya." Sehun benar-benar arogan, tidak peduli bahkan itu pada orang tuanya sendiri.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pindah dan berada di sekitar Sehun setiap hari? Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan gugup. "Kita sudah besar...aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu bahkan jika aku pindah,"

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau menurut dan membiarkan aku memelukmu saat tidur, kau cukup berguna." Sehun berkata dengan serius. Itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah candaan dan Luhan seketika membeku.

Ketika Luhan masih tinggal di mansion utama, Sehun memang selalu memeluknya ketika dia tidur. Namun tentu saja itu adalah hal yang biasa karena saat itu mereka sama-sama masih anak-anak.

Sementara sekarang? Mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk saling berpelukan satu sama lain ketika tidur seperti itu, dan Luhan tidak yakin apa dia bisa tidur atau tidak dengan Sehun yang memeluknya. Ia akan sangat gugup.

.

"Aku sangat suka memelukmu Xiao Lu." Sehun mendekap Luhan dengan lengan berototnya yang kuat, sehingga Luhan kini menempel pada dadanya yang bidang di atas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak yakin akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau aku tidak memelukmu...hmm, Xiao Lu kau begitu kurus."

Luhan tidak berani bergerak banyak. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Pikirnya dia mungkin bisa pingsan kapanpun dengan tubuhnya dan Sehun yang kini saling menempel.

Dia mulai merasa pegal, tapi Luhan masih tetap diam karena ia takut jika pergerakannya, meski hanya sedikit, akan mengusik Sehun yang tampak mulai terlelap.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, cahaya yang menembus serat gordin perlahan berubah menjadi lebih terang ketika pagi menjelang.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam, karena Sehun tidak sama sekali merubah posisi tidurnya. Dia memeluk Luhan sampai pagi, yang mana itu benar-benar aneh. Siapapun akan merasa pegal jika tidur dengan posisi yang sama sepanjang malam. Kekuatan sendi Sehun benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Sehun?" Luhan berbisik. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Bibi Jung masih cuti, jadi dia harus bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Namun Sehun tidak sedikitpun terusik dan hanya tetap tertidur dengan nyanyak dan damai. Tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Kedua lengan dan kakinya melingkari tubuh Luhan erat, seperti seekor laba-laba yang memerangkap mangsanya. Sehun bernapas dengan tenang dan wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Helaian rambutnya jatuh menutup dahinya, membuat dia tampak lebih bersahabat daripada ketika dia terjaga.

Sehun benar-benar tampan dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dia tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Tidak ingin pindah dari posisinya sekarang. Ia ingin Sehun terus memeluknya seperti ini. Ini menyenangkan untuk menonton wajah tampan Sehun ketika ia tertidur pulas.

Andai saja dia bisa memiliki pria ini seumur hidupnya, Luhan akan menjadi manusia paling betuntung di dunia.

Hatinya berdebar tak menentu. Luhan merasa sebagian tubuhnya telah lumpuh dan berubah menjadi agar-agar. Dan seketika sebuah pemikiran tidak benar terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Sehun tidur..._

 _Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa jika aku..._

Jantung Luhan berdetak makin keras dan Luhan tersentak ketika ia nyaris bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri di kamarnya yang tenang. Gemetaran, Luhan akhirnya nekat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan jari-jarinya. Itu terasa hangat dan agak sedikit kering. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menarik jarinya kembali dan menekannya pada bibirnya sendiri. Meski samar Luhan bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Sehun di bibirnya melalui jarinya dan Luhan ingin percaya jika dia mungkin masih punya kesempatan.

* * *

 _ **Continue..**_


	4. Berakhir?

Luhan telah pindah kembali ke mansion utama Oh. Jika seseorang bertanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, Luhan akan menjawab satu kata - _Lelah_.

Melihat dari bagaimana watak Oh Sehun, sesungguhnya Luhan sudah menduga jika Sehun pasti akan menginginkan dia kembali ke mansion utama. Tuan Muda itu sudah dimanjakan sejak dia masih kecil, dan dia jelas tidak pernah melakukan apapun seorang diri. Maka, dia membutuhkan Luhan untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Tinggal di mansion utama, Luhan telah berperan menjadi banyak hal. Dia akan menjadi pelayan, sopir, pengawal, dan kadang koki atau karung tinju Oh Sehun juga.

Luhan tidak pernah tidak menuruti perintah Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun sudah berada di posisi yang bahkan ia tidak harus berjalan saat ingin minum. Tuan Muda Oh benar-benar mengendalikannya dan menggunakan Luhan secara pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Untungnya Luhan mendapat gaji yang layak untuk itu.

"Xiao Lu, aku ingin minum teh buatanmu,"

"Hee? Tapi malam ini kau harus...y-yak, jangan mencubit wajahku. Oke, oke, oke, aku akan membuatkannya setelah ini selesai." Luhan berkeringat sementara ia sibuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Sehun.

Lemari Sehun begitu besar. Ditambah dengan Oh Sehun yang kini menggantung di punggungnya, tidak mudah untuk memilih satu set lengkap pakaian disana. Dia menempel seperti lintah, dengan tangannya memeluk pinggang pria kurus itu dari belakang. Sehun yang masih kecil dan Sehun yang sudah dewasa sama saja. Dia mengikuti setiap pergerakan Luhan dan Luhan tentu saja akan kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri dari tubuh besarnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dasi dan kemeja ini? Apa kau menyukainya untuk kau pakai malam ini?"

"Yang manapun terserah, cepat buatkan aku teh."

 _Dengan kau yang menggantung di punggungku seperti lintah raksasa bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergerak cepat._

Pada akhirnya Luhan berjalan goyah ke dapur dengan menyeret si lintah raksasa itu bersamanya. Dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh.

Sehun duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas sofa. Cangkir teh ditangannya membuat ia tampak begitu elegan layaknya eksekutif muda.

"Pergilah, ganti pakaianmu, kau akan pergi malam ini denganku," kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan ragu-ragu menjawab. "Bolehkah jika aku tidak ikut?"

Pesta malam ini disebut sebagai pesta penyambutan Tuan Muda Oh yang kembali ke Korea. Namun semua orang juga tahu, sebenarnya tujuan utama pesta ini adalah sebagai usaha Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Oh untuk mencari pasangan yang tepat untuk anak semata wayang mereka.

Siapapun akan tertarik untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh. Karena itu, akan banyak wanita cantik dari keluarga terpandang yang akan hadir dengan harapan mereka bisa menarik perhatian Oh Sehun dan dipilih olehnya.

Oh Sehun berusia 24 tahun, tahun ini. Meski dia masih cukup muda, namun sebagai satu-satunya pewaris kerajaan bisnis Oh Corp, di usianya yang sekarang, sudah sepantasnya dia menemukan seorang wanita untuk menjadi pasangannya kelak.

Jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, Sehun mungkin sudah menikah dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Luhan tidak ingin pergi bukan karena dia sedih, namun karena dia sibuk sepanjang hari, sehingga malam ini dia merasa begitu lelah. Itu saja.

 _Sungguh._

"Tidak bisa," tolak Sehun. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, jangan membuatku menunggu."

Luhan menunjukan senyum terpaksa. "Aku merasa agak pusing, bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu untuk istirahat? Lagipula tidak ada yang harus kulakukan disana,"

"Kau sakit?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi, nampak khawatir. Ia menyentuh dahi Luhan memeriksa suhunya. "Apa kau ingin aku menelpon Dokter Kwon untuk memeriksamu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya lelah." Wajah Luhan pucat. Dia menolak tawaran Sehun, kemudian menambahkan. "Cepat bersiaplah, kau harus segera pergi, bukankah tidak baik jika si pemilik pesta datang terlambat?"

Meski dia ingin Luhan ikut, pada akhirnya Sehun dengan enggan mengijinkan Luhan tinggal. Kesehatan Luhan lebih penting bagaimanapun.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja saat aku pulang! Kau tidak diijinkan sakit besok, kau harus tetap sehat dan pergi bekerja! Mengerti?"

.

Setelah akhirnya Sehun pergi, Luhan makan malam sendiri, kemudian mandi dan pergi tidur.

Ketika dia menutup mata, ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi di hidupnya di masa depan. Sehun akan menikah dan punya anak sementara dirinya akan berada di sampingnya seperti biasa.

Dia benar-benar tidak sedih atau kecewa sama sekali. Asalkan dia bisa berada di samping Sehun, itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak berani mengharapkan apapun lagi selain itu.

Namun jikapun dia tidak bisa lagi berada di samping Sehun untuk menjaga dan merawatnya, itu tidak apa-apa juga, asalkan dia tahu jika Sehun hidup dengan baik. Luhan akan cukup bahagia dengan itu, dan dia hanya akan diam-diam mengawasi Sehun dari kejauhan, melihatnya hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya hingga mereka tua kelak.

Dengan semua pemikiran itu Luhan kemudian mulai terlelap.

* * *

.

* * *

"Xiao Lu..." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang tertidur sementara yang di panggil tampak tidak terusik sama sekali. "Hei, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidur senyenyak ini?! Padahal aku sengaja berlari kembali untuk melihatmu, kau harus bangun dan bicara denganku. Yak!"

Kesal, Sehun menjepit hidung Luhan dengan jarinya, membuat si pria kurus kesulitan untuk bernapas dan perlahan terjaga.

"Ugh..."

Orang matipun mungkin akan bangun lagi jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Luhan membuka matanya, melihat Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sosoknya masih tampak samar, membuat mereka hanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai Luhan akhirnya terjaga penuh, melihat sosok Sehun dengan jelas.

"Kau pulang?" Luhan bertanya kemudian. "Pestanya sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Aku menyelinap keluar." Sehun mengulurkan tangan menyentuh wajah Luhan. "Aku khawatir padamu, takut kau tidak bisa tidur karena sakit, tapi tidak kusangka kau malah tidur begitu nyenyak."

Luhan terharu. Jika saja dia melupakan semua perlakuan kasar dan semena-mena Sehun selama ini, Luhan merasa Sehun benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat.

Dia ingin selalu mendapat sedikit perhatian berharga seperti ini dari Sehun. Ini membuatnya bahagia. Maka dia berpikir, jika seperti itu dia harus menyembunyikan orientasi seksualnya sampai kapanpun dari Sehun. Karena jika Sehun tahu bisa dipastikan Sehun akan membencinya dan tidak akan mau bicara dengannya lagi. Atau lebih parah, dia akan berakhir seperti kasus pria tidak normal di bus yang jarinya patah karena Sehun.

"Bagaimana disana? Apa ada wanita cantik yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Jika Luhan ingin Sehun menganggapnya normal, maka ia harus bersikap normal dan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang normal pula.

"Tidak ada." Sehun mendengus tak suka. "Cuaca begitu dingin, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka berpakaian minim. Itu seperti mereka hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan sengaja memamerkan buah dada mereka yang besar. Ck. Jangan bilang jika mereka berpikir aku akan menyukainya,"

"E-eh...sebenarnya itu tidak buruk juga..." Luhan berpikir, mencari kata yang akan terdengar normal untuk ia katakan. "Setiap laki-laki akan menyukainya,"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak. Aku akan lebih suka seseorang yang kurus dan berdada tidak terlalu besar." Sehun tersenyum. "Sepertimu..."

Ia kemudian, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, menyusup ke balik piyama Luhan dan menyentuh dada Luhan yang datar dengan cepat.

Luhan baru bangun dari tidurnya, jadi dia masih lambat untuk bereaksi pada tindakan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Perasaan apa ini? Xiao Lu kau terasa seperti perempuan."

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, dan membenarkan kembali letak piyamanya.

"Bicaramu tidak masuk akal,"

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku benar-benar meragukannya, biarkan aku melihat 'itu'mu, kau perempuan atau bukan, dan jika kau perempuan maka aku akan..." Sehun tersenyum aneh. Dia menindih tubuh Luhan dan berusaha menarik celananya ke bawah.

Mati-matian Luhan mempertahankan celananya. Dia ketakutan sementara Sehun tertawa jahat.

"Tidak mau aku melihatnya? Kalau begitu aku akan menyentuhnya dan membandingkan apa itu sama dengan punyaku."

Oh tidak. Luhan gugup. Jika Sehun melakukannya dia akan menyadari jika Luhan sedang _'tegang'_ sekarang karena sentuhannya. Panik, cepat-cepat ia menggenggam miliknya sendiri sebelum Sehun bisa meraihnya.

"Aku seorang pria. Sudah cukup! Kita harus tidur karena besok kita harus bekerja."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, dan tidak disangka dia menyerah. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah, kau begitu pelit Xiao Lu. Aku ingin mandi dan kau harus menggosok punggungku, jadi bangunlah. Aku akan menunjukkan punyaku padamu secara gratis karena aku bukanlah orang pelit sepertimu."

Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah Tuan Mudanya. Dia bangun dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun ke kamar mandi. Menyiapkan air dalam bak mandi dengan suhu yang tapat dan menunggu Tuan Mudanya berbaring disana.

Ketika Luhan sedang membersihkan dada Sehun di luar bak mandi, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh pria tinggi itu, kemudian ia di tarik hingga masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Luhan tersedak sejumlah air, tidak menyadari jika Sehun tengah tersenyum menang. Pria itu menahan pundak sempitnya ketika Luhan berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

"Berani menolakku dan tidak membiarkan aku melihatnya? Itu malah membuatku makin penasaran! Aku akan melihat seluruh tubuhmu dari kepala sampai kaki sekarang juga,"

"T-tidak, jangan lakukan..." Suara Luhan bergetar, dia tidak berani melihat tubuh bagian atas menakjubkan Sehun yang kini terhampar di depan matanya. Piamanya basah, dan itu menempel di tubuhnya, membuat ia merasa seperti telanjang.

Suhu tubuhnya naik, kulitnya yang pucat berubah merah muda di bawah sentuhan Sehun. Luhan panik, lagi-lagi kembali berusaha mempertahankan celananya yang di tarik Sehun.

Ini tidak benar. Sehun akan tahu. Dan jika dia tahu, Sehun akan merasa jijik.

"Berhenti...Sehun, aku akan marah,"

"Marah? Oh, aku belum pernah melihatmu marah, silakan marah, aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau marah."

Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain di celana Luhan, sementara Luhan terus berontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Yang tentu saja itu tidak berhasil karena Sehun lebih besar dan lebih kuat.

"Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali? Itu tidak seperti aku akan memperkosamu! Aku bukan gay, kau tidak harus takut jika aku -" Sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat dan dalam hitungan detik, wajah Sehun berubah pucat kemudian refleks melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan.

"Keluar." Ia memerintahkan dengan nada yang keras.

Luhan membeku.

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Dengan marah Sehun berdiri membungkus handuk di pinggannya, sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum kemudian beranjak dari bak dengan nyaris terpeleset.

Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika Sehun mendorongnya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

 _Sehun akhirnya tahu..._

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir..._

Luhan menggigil, berdiri menyedihkan dengan tubuh basah kuyup, menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

.

 _Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Bahkan meski aku sekarang ereksi, itu tidak berarti aku adalah orang yang seperti itu. Aku bisa menjelaskannya._

 _Sehun-ah...sekalipun aku gay, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah berani memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor tentangmu. Aku tidak akan pernah berani melakukan apapun yang akan membuatmu jijik karena ketidaknormalanku._

 _Mungkin aku pernah menyentuh bibirmu sekali. Namun hanya itu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi sampai kapanpun._

 _Sehun-ah...bisakah kau percaya padaku? Kumohon hanya hukum aku seperti biasanya. Tidak apa-apa, selama aku masih tetap bisa melihatmu._

* * *

 _ **Continue...**_


End file.
